


Midnight in the Old Bullworth Vale Gardens

by ImaSleepyBear



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sneaking Out, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaSleepyBear/pseuds/ImaSleepyBear
Summary: As Jimmy mopes around town, he runs into a friendly face.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gord Vendome
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Midnight in the Old Bullworth Vale Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> I was wandering town after the expulsion when Gord spawned in the park. I thought it would be a cute scene for writing practice. Also, it's official: the AI ships these two.

Jimmy steered his bike into the park in Old Bullworth Vale. It was dark and empty at this hour; the only sounds came from rustling leaves and distant traffic. He braked and laid his bike down in the grass. He walked a few feet, found a decent-sized pebble, and chucked it at the wall. It made a satisfying _clunk_ sound as it bounced off the stone bricks. 

“Is this just how it is?!” he shouted into the night. “I got shipped off to this psych ward of a school because nobody else wanted me. I did my homework, I tried to stay out of trouble, and then I got expelled anyway? After I spent the entire year beating up the bullies and forcing everyone to get along, I got blamed for all the school’s problems! This place was a crackhouse long before I got here! How is any of this my fault?! I’m just trying to survive this hellhole you stuck me in, and you kick me out for it!” 

Jimmy turned around, looking for something else he could throw, and spotted a figure in the gazebo. He swore under his breath. Before he could grab his bike and retreat, the figure waved him over. As Jimmy drew closer to the gazebo, he recognized the person. “Hey, Gord.” 

“Hopkins. Lovely night for a stroll.” 

Jimmy stepped up into the gazebo. “What are you doing here? It’s past curfew.” 

“I thought you might be here.” Gord leaned back against the rail and crossed his arms. “Practicing your Byronic monologue?” 

“Heh. Yeah. I got kicked out of high school, might as well sign on with the theater.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

Jimmy sighed and threw his hands up. “What’s there to talk about? You heard the whole speech. And by the way, weren’t you mad at me earlier when your trophies got stolen?” 

“Well, I was pretty annoyed that it happened after you promised to maintain order between the cliques. But failing a promise doesn’t warrant expulsion.” 

“You don’t think I’m behind all that other stuff?” 

“I know you vandalized the town hall, but that’s not school property, is it?” Gord stood up straight. “As for all the other disasters, I know you’d never want any of that to happen. The gym burning, Johnny Vincent being committed… you’re not responsible for any of that.” 

Jimmy stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Thanks. I’m glad at least one person in that school doesn’t hate me.” 

Gord reached out and fingered the collar of Jimmy’s jacket. “I like the tenement look on you, Hopkins. Very masculine.” 

“I thought old clothes were too plebian for you.” 

Gord grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. “They are plebian, but there’s something exciting about that.” 

“Heh, I got kicked out of school, I must be really exciting now.” 

“I daresay you’re the most exciting person I’ve ever met.” 

Jimmy cupped his face. “You ever made out with a dropout before?” 

Gord slipped his hands under Jimmy’s jacket to hold his sides. “No, never. Daddy’s going to hate this!” 

They only kissed for a few minutes before the sound of footsteps interrupted them. The boys broke apart. 

“Shit,” Gord whispered, “it’s not the police, is it?” 

Jimmy spun Gord around and gave him a shove. “Go, get back to campus.” 

“Wait, aren’t you coming back?” 

“No way I’m sleeping there after everything that school did to me.” Jimmy looked up as the footsteps drew closer. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got places where I can crash. Just go, now.” 

As Gord sprinted across the grass, Jimmy ran back to his bike. He nearly tripped on it in the darkness. He grabbed it, hopped on and sped off into the night. 


End file.
